yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Snatched Away! Sea Swimming Showdown
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Hinata and Mito inform the heroes of a new oracle which tells of a reinvasion of a recently-liberated area. They suggest that while the enemy is planning, they attack somewhere near the shore. The heroes are excited, since this means that they will be able to swim after the battle. They decide to go shopping for swimsuits, but Chikage declines. Concerned, Fu visits her dorm and asks her about it. Chikage admits that she does not like to wear swimsuits because they expose the scars she has on her body. Fu reassures her that swimsuits come in all sorts of designs and that there is bound to be one that will be perfect for her. Chikage is grateful for Fu's kind words and agrees to go shopping for swimsuits with her. The next day, Fu brings Yuna, Togo, and Takashima with her to help find the perfect swimsuit for Chikage. Takashima and Yuna agree to wear matching swimsuits, and Chikage is able to find a swimsuit that she likes. On their way home, however, a Vertex suddenly appears and steals Chikage's swimsuit, and they must battle it to get it back. Wakaba, Karin, and Itsuki arrive to help, and together they work to stop the Vertex and return the swimsuit. Hard Mode The heroes go shopping for swimsuits together. Wakaba, Utano, Tamako, and Gin refuse to wear swimsuits the others choose for them, which causes conflict. Chapter 2 Normal Mode The girls arrive at the beach and plan to put away their luggage and change into their swimsuits. Natsume, however, decides to leave her clothes on and immediately jump into the water. Later that evening, Yuna joins Natsume in watching the sea and realizes the intensity of Natsume's love for the sea and her desire to protect it. The next day, the oracle comes to pass and Forestization sends the heroes into the Jukai. Natsume fights particularly hard during the battle, causing her to lose focus and put the other heroes in danger. Wakaba tells her that she must not plunge into battle alone, and that everyone will help her protect the sea. Working together, the team is able to defeat the "boss" Vertex, which appeared from the sea and brought giant waves of water. After the battle, Natsume dives straight into the water, Tamako and Gin following close behind. The others decide to change into their swimsuits and enjoy the rest of their time swimming at the beach. Hard Mode Tamako and Gin chase after Natsume when suddenly they are swallowed by the waves. Iyojima Anzu screams in terror, but Natsume saves them before they drown. She scolds them for doing something as reckless as swimming while fully clothed, telling them that it is dangerous for people who are inexperienced. Anzu asks Natsume how she was able to sense that Tamako and Gin were in danger, and she replies that the sea told her so. She explains that everyone from her home was able to communicate with the sea in that way. Tamako and Gin ask Natsume if she will teach them how to swim while clothed, and she agrees. Natsume explains that the reason they drowned was because their clothes absorbed too much water and became too heavy, and that staying afloat is key. They are able to float on the water's surface at first, but Tamako becomes impatient and starts to paddle, causing her to drown. The two of them conclude that they are no match for Natsume in terms of swimming. Navigation Category:Scenario